Payback but for whom?
by LordStarscream22
Summary: This story takes place after "Happy Halloween Rodimus" and "Revenge is so sweet". I hope you will enjoy it :)


**_The important things first:_**  
**_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND IDW!_**

_So a lot of people requestet a tickle-story of Rodimus and Drift from me aaaaaaand...here it is :)_  
_I must say it was a very spontaneous idea of mine and i really hope you will like it._  
_I had a lot of fun writing this :)_

_Again i am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_And don't like it? Don't read it ;P._

_Please enjoy it^^_

* * *

**_Payback…but for whom?_**

It was a day like any other on the Lost Light.

Rodimus gave his crew a day off from all the work.

They had been through so much stress and awful situations in the last weeks.

They just deserved a bit of free time.

However the whole situation looked slightly different for the captain of the Lost Light, because he had to deal with his own problems since a few minutes.

"Woa! Hey! Rodimus, what in the name of Primus is wrong with you?"

Drift's voice echoed through the corridors of the ship and seconds later you could hear an angry scream and the sound of swords crossing each other.

Drift and Rodimus were stuck in one of their training sessions.  
Well it was training for Drift. For Rodimus it seemed to be more of a serious fight than everything else.

Again he attacked the white mech who could barely dodge the attack.

"Calm down Rodimus! I am your friend, not your enemy."

"Oh yes? Are you Drift?!" Rodimus snarled and he attacked him again.

"What kind of friend are you? I would say you're a betrayer!"

"What? A betrayer? Seriously Rodimus? Why?"

"Why? WHY? You dare to ask me that question?! Think about it!"

The next attack made Drift stumble backwards until his back hit the wall behind him.

"Oh so that's why you acting like a maniac today. You're still mad at me huh?"

"Of course I am! You've made a fool out of myself in front of the entire crew! And when I wanted to have my revenge on you, you let Ratchet hurt me!"

"No, no, no. Wait. Ratchet didn't hurt you that bad, did he? And besides you really needed this injection. I was just helping you."

"Help me? HELP ME? Are you freaking kidding me Drift? You made it even worse, because now the whole crew knows about my…my weakness or how do you like to call it! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Can't you take a little fun? And besides, aren't you the one who says that we shouldn't be so serious about certain things all the time?"

"Maybe I do…but this is something completely else!"

"It is not. Come on Rodimus, don't be such a spoilsport. We already apologized for the things we've done to you. What past is past. Just…forget everything and you will feel better, okay?"

Drift gave his Leader a warm smile, but it failed badly, because the former Prime's gaze became as cold as ice. He raised his sword and growled darkly.

"I'll slice you in half! Than we are even, how's that?!"

Drift's optics began to glow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"I know you would never do such a horrible thing to me. Besides…I wouldn't even give you a chance to do that. Remember: _I am _the teacher and _you_ are my student."

That did it now.

Rodimus growled like a hungry lion and in a matter of seconds he attacked the former Decepticon and moments later both of them were caught in another sword fight…

Ultra Magnus dropped his data pad and run his servos through is face when he heard the loud noises from the room next to his office. The whole day he had to listen to these two now and slowly but surely he started to lose his patience, because he couldn't concentrate anymore. Meaning: He couldn't finish his work!

Another scream followed by a loud "bang" as something or someone fell against the wall and hit the ground.

And that broke Ultra Magnus' patience.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the door…

Meanwhile the painful cries had changed into joyful laughter when the huge Autobot reached the door. He raised his brow when he could hear cries for help as well and he rolled his optics and knocked against the door.

"Is everything alright with you two?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Of course it is Magnus. Couldn't be better~," he heard Rodimus sing sang.

Something that made him worry about Drift even more.

Minutes ago Rodimus could've punched a hole into the wall and in the next moment he was happy again? Something was definitely wrong in there…

"Magnus? I-Is that you? Please….HELP ME!"

"Oh shut up Drift! No one's going to help you!"

Ultra Magnus sighed and with the last bit of patience he finally opened the door to the small room…and couldn't believe his optics at the scene right before him.

Rodimus had Drift pinned down.

He sat on his back to keep the other mech still.

He scribbled his fingers up and down Drift's sides, making the white mech squeal with laughter as he struggled to get away from his tormentor.

Ultra Magnus still stood there, confusion on his face as he watched the two bots.

"Rodimus?"

The Leader of the Lost Light turned to his second in command, grinning at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tickling him."

The blue bot just rolled his optics at this and kept watching them.

He would never admit it, but deep inside him it was kind of…what was the word? Funny?...to watch both of them. But he would never said this out loud of course.

Meanwhile Drift still tried to get Rodimus off of his back.

He bucked like a wild horse, squirmed around like crazy and he even tried to elbow him in the side, but nothing could stop the former Prime.

On the contrary…

He smirked and leaned down to the former Decepticon.

"What's wrong Drift? Too ticklish for that~?" he taunted as his fingers slipped under his arms and a squeal broke out of the others vocals.

"N-no! Not there! Not there! Stop!" the knight laughed as he pressed his arms against his body to stop the tickling fingers.

Rodimus laughed as he freed his hands and seconds later he dug his fingers into the others sides, which made him squeal again.

"C-come on Rodimus. St-stop ihihit!"

"Hmm let me think about this…nope."

Rodimus chuckled smugly and he turned around, grabbing the others legs and fluttering his fingers over the soles of his feet.

"Ah! No! NO! Not my feet! S-stop it! _STOP IT_!"

Drift soon had tears in his optics from laughing so hard.

He had wrapped his arms around his belly, trying to free his legs but Rodimus hold tightly on them and kept tickling him into hysterics.

"Look at him Magnus. Would you have thought that a former Decepticon would be so ticklish?"

"Sh-shut up!" Drift laughed as he tried to kick him, but he couldn't even free his legs from the strong grip around his ankles.

"My, my. We should do something against your dirty mouth, don't you think?" Rodimus teased him and he tickled the backs of his knees with one hand, holding his legs together with the other.

"P-please Rodimus! Stop it! Th-that's…enough! Magnus…h-help me!"

"Don't think Magnus will help you Drift. We both know he is not the kind of bot who would play silly games like this one. Besides, you deserve everything of this. Be glad I didn't tie you down!"

Ultra Magnus raised his brow at Rodimus' words and he couldn't deny it but the words made him kind of angry.

So, he thought he did't know what fun was?

He would prove him that he was wrong!

The leader of the lost light yelped in surprise as someone grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off of Drift's back. In a matter of seconds he lay on the ground, Ultra Magnus holding his hands above his head.

Meanwhile Drift wiped away the tears from his optics as he sat up and turn around.

He smirked at Ultra Magnus who just winked at him knowingly.

The knight stood up and picked up his swords.

When he turned to face Rodimus, the former Prime shivered at the ice cold gaze he got from his third in command.

„W-wait. What are you going to do to me?"

His optics widened with shock and fear as Drift stepped forward, his fingers clenched around his swords and he raised them slowy above his body.

„If you mess with a Decepticon…you mess with the death!" Drift growled darkly.

Rodimus's optics widened and his body trembled with fear.

He closed his optics and waited for the end.

The white mech looked at Ultra Manus and smirked when he saw the amused sparkle in the blue optics of the duly appointed enforcer of the tyrest accord. He dropped his swords to the ground and kneeled down and in a matter of seconds Rodimus was laughing hystrical when Drift dug his fingers into his sides, tickling his way up to his underarms and back to his sides.

„Did you really think I would hurt you?" the knight laughed, tickling him more until the red and yellow mech had tears in his optics.

"STOP IT YOU MEANI!" He yelled in his laughing fit, trying to kick him and struggling hard to free himself, but it was useless. With Magnus on his side he had already lost the battle…

"Your turn now…" was all Drift said and he wrapped his arms around the kicking legs to keep them still, running his fingers over the soles of Rodimus' feet, making him laugh even more.

"S-stop! This is not…f-fair!" The leader of the lost light squealed with laughter when Drift turned around and attacked his belly.

"Not fair huh? But it was fair to tickle me…and in front of Ultra Magnus?"

"Y-you deserved it…hahaha…everything!"

The white warrior growled and dug his fingers into some wires underneath Rodimus' armor, making him scream and buck in his laughing fit.

Drift straddled his legs to keep him in place and he immediately dug his fingers into his sides, teasing his belly from time to time which made him howl with laughter.

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus watched them both, still with an amused sparkle in his optics.

And not only that. He could feel how a soft smile appeared on his face. Doesn't matter how hard he tried to bite it back, Rodimus' and Drift's laugher didn't make it better for him. On the contrary, it made it even worse for him to keep his emotionless expression. He couldn't contain a silent chuckle when his leader let out another squeal of laughter, as Drift tickled under his arms.

The former Decepticon glanced at the blue mech and his smirk widened when he could see how he tried to hide his face from both of them. But Drift had seen enough and he chuckled.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Magnus. Just let it out…we won't tell anyone," he said with a wink.

"Right Rodimus?" he asked teasingly as he tickled his victim even more during his words and his fingers fluttered softly over his belly again.

"Please stohohohp it! This is…torture!" the former matrix carrier squealed and he kicked out his legs desperately.

The whole situation got even worse for him when he could feel a sudden movement under his right arm. When he opened one optic he couldn't believe what he saw: Ultra Magnus grinning at him and wiggling his fingers of his free servo under his right arm.

"S-seriously?"

Rodimus couldn't say more, because he exploded in ticklish laughter as Drift and Ultra Magnus tickled him even more, poking and pinching his most sensitive spots until tears ran down his already pink cheeks.

"Pleahahahese stahahap it!" he laughed and kicking his legs in the air.

But Drift and Ultra Magnus just grinned at him and kept tickling him until he begged for mercy.

"Tickle, tickle Rodimus. I think the three of us will have a lot of fun for the rest of the day…"

Drift said with an evil grin on his face and he and Magnus kept tickling him mercilessly.

The would have a lot of fun for sure for the rest of the day.

And Ultra Magnus was sure he could get used to this…

**_END_**


End file.
